Influenza virus is a constantly changing virus. Regular mutation and selection, or antigenic drift results in loss of immunity and the requirement of regular reformulation of annual human influenza vaccines. Influenza viruses are also changing through selective pressure and in nature to be resistant against anti-viral drugs. At the same time, influenza virus is changing hosts. Avian influenza viruses have infected a variety of feline species and equine influenza virus appears to be established in canine populations. Most importantly, H5N1 avian influenza appears poised to shift species and could cause the next pandemic. Recent advances in basic and applied research provide an unparalleled opportunity to understand the interplay between the virus, the host, and the immune system, particularly on matters of virus evolution, virus ecology, the generation of immunity, and mechanisms involved in the generation and maintenance of immune memory responses. This meeting will assemble basic and applied scientists from academia, government, and industry to foster effective translation of new findings in basic research into effective vaccines and therapies. It will bring together evolutionary virologists, viral ecologists, viral immunologists, and vaccinologists;groups which do not regularly interact, to discuss influenza virus biology, immunology and vaccines. It will also provide an opportunity for students and junior scientists to meet and interact with leading influenza researchers. The goal of the meeting is to increase understanding of influenza virus and virus evolution, immune responses to the virus, and influenza vaccine design in order to improve anti-influenza drugs and vaccines that are better able to control this changing pathogen.